First Porter Ministry
The First Porter Ministry was the first ministry led by Lawrence Porter as Prime Minister of Georgeland. It was appointed following the 2010 election by the President of Georgeland, Lois Daniels, and lasted until 14 August 2013, when it was succeeded by the Second Porter Ministry. *'Prime Minister': Hon. Lawrence Porter MP *'Deputy Prime Minister', Minister for Finance and Economic Sustainability: Hon. Robbie Jones MP *'Leader of the Government in the Senate', Minister for Health, Families and Community Services: Sen. Hon. Janet Hunt *'Deputy Leader of the Government in the Senate', Minister for Defence: Sen. Hon. Mark Duffy *'Treasurer': Hon. Adam St. John MP *'Minister for Foreign Affairs': Hon. Robin Sales MP *'Minister for Education and Skills': Hon. Geraldine McLean MP *'Attorney General': Hon. David Brennan MP *'Minister for the Environment, Resources and Sustainability, Leader of the House of Commons: '''Hon. Dr. Erica Lucas MP *'Minister for Home Affairs and Administration': Sen. Hon. Geoff Davis *'Minister for Industry, Trade and Commerce': Hon. Dr. Clare Price MP *'Minister for Employment and Business:' Hon. Dr. David Keeler MP *'Minister for Immigration, Multicultural Affairs and Social Inclusion': Sen. Hon. Joshua Chan *'Minister for Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries': Hon. Wendy Chamberlain MP *'Minister for Culture, Heritage and the Arts': Hon. Deborah Rhodes MP Outer ministry *'Minister for Constitutional Affairs and Special Minister of State': Sen. Hon. Leanne Pershaw *'Minister for Mental Health, Aged Care and Social Security': Hon. Greg Ryder MP *'Minister for Higher Education': Hon. George Forrester MP *'Minister for Science and Technology': Russell Wong MP *'Assistant Treasurer': Hon. William Aston MP *'Minister for Territories and Local Government': Sen. Hon. Sally Parnis *'Minister for Transport and Infrastructure': Hon. Joan Kavanagh MP *'Minister for Citizenship and Human Rights': Hon. Robert Young MP *'Minister for Defence Science and Industry': Sen. Hon. Mohammed Katar *'Minister for Broadcasting and Communications': Hon. Kelly Houston MP *'Minister for Customs': Janet Pickett MP Parliamentary secretaries *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Prime Minister': Alison Mackey MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Health, Families and Community Services:' *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Education and Skills': Timothy Lafferty MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Treasurer': Melissa Little MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Foreign Affairs:' Sen. Hon. Zelda Mitchell *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Finance and Economic Sustainability': Molly Salvador MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Industry, Trade and Commerce': Candice Healy MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for the Environment, Resources and Sustainability':Marie Keenan MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Employment and Workplace Relations': Walter Parkhill MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Immigration, Multicultural Affairs and Social Inclusion': *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries': Lawrence McCallum MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Defence': Sen. Derek Matthews *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Minister for Culture, Heritage and the Arts': Peter Miller MP *'Parliamentary Secretary to the Attorney General:' Sen. Linda Dunne Other appointments *'Chief Whip': Steve Derrick MP *'Deputy Chief Whip': Brian Durand MP *'Chief Senate Whip': Sen. Yuri Farjenko *'Whips''': Melissa Dunleavy MP, Robert Young MP, Sen. Alex Stoneman